PROJECT SUMMARY ? BIOMARKER CORE The Johns Hopkins University NIMH Center for Novel Therapeutics for HIV-associated Cognitive Disorders Biomarker Core will provide support for pre-clinical development and clinical testing associated with therapeutics to treat cognitive disorders in HIV-infected patients. This support will include a series of measures of neurobiological functions including cell stress, neuronal injury/protection, oxidative injury, energy metabolism, immune activation and insulin signaling. These measures will be used to support experimental outcome measures in pre-clinical projects, and will aid in determining the biological response to clinical stage therapeutics.